


Precious Stone

by holloway88



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abby kills some monsters, Confessions, F/F, they're honestly a perfect couple and im a SLUT for emo/prep pairings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Abigail saves Haley in the mines; but what was she doing there in the first place?





	Precious Stone

Abigail huffed and blew a lock of her hair out of her face. She really needed to redye it soon. She was sweaty, covered in dirt and scrapes, and really hungry all of a sudden. She gripped the hilt of her sword and drew it in front of her, aiming for the little blue slime getting ready to charge. She drew back and swung with all of her might, slicing the odd monster right in half. She collected the bits and pieces of it and put it in her rucksack. In the midst of mining away at the loose rock formations in the cave searching for the next ladder, she heard the sound of a muffled scream. Panic surged through her chest and she scanned the area around her, obviously it came from the level above her. She rushed to the ladder she had just come down and climbed up as fast as she could. When she was standing on solid ground again she scanned the room, and saw a figure fighting off a monster in the upper corner of the room.

"Haley?" she exclaimed, confused.

Haley was frozen with fear, swinging a stick in front of her screaming.

"I got your back!" Abigail shouted, rushing towards Haley and the monster attacking her. It was a bat, and those fuckers were nasty. She swung the sword, knocking the bat onto the ground. She let out a scream, kind of like those cheesy warrior cries you see in movies, and stabbed the bat through its gut.

"Ew." Haley said and scrunched up her nose.

Abigail laughed, "Ew?" she exclaimed and collected her loot. "It's just a monster. That I happened to save you from." she teased.

Haley sighed, "I know." she answered and smiled apologetically. "Thank you, Abby."

Abigail shook her head, "No problem, Hals." she brushed her hands off on her jeans and re-sheathed her sword. "What are you doing down here, anyways?" she asked, "I didn't think the mines were quite your scene."

Haley's cheeks turned a brighter color and she put her hands behind her back, "Wanted a change of pace." she lied. "I should probably get going, though." she turned quickly and made a b-line for the elevator door.

"O-oh," Abigail stuttered and held her hand out after her but said nothing. "okay..."

"Thanks again." Haley called and stepped inside. "Oh, you'll be at Stardrop tonight, right?" she added.

"Yeah!" Abigail shouted, stuttering again. Curse Haley for being so cute and so confusing.

"Great, see you later then!" and then the doors shut and Abby was alone again. She shook her head and made her way back to the floor she was already in, sliding down the ladder quickly. She kept mining away for hours, the whole time thoughts of Haley filled her brain instead of the usual heroic adventure scenarios. Abigail's crush on Haley was no secret, she had been steady eyeing the blonde photographer since middle school. Now they were both graduated from high school, still stuck in the same old town, and Abby's crush hadn't changed. Sebastian had been the first one to figure her crush out; being the only other gay she knew of in Pelican Town was probably how he figured it out so easily.

Abby remembered they were sitting in Sebastian's room, higher than the ceiling, and she was talking about how she went to model for Haley at the beach the day before and that's why she didn't show up to band practice. As Abby remembered explaining it, she was helping her expand her portfolio since usually Haley worked with only nature shots. She didn't have many portraits or full body's in there, and those would help her a lot. Sebastian's eyes lit up like the damn sun and he just said, _more like screamed_ , "you're gay".

Abby's face turned as red as a tomato and she protested against it, but Sebastian was already convinced. Sam didn't really have any idea what was going on (the boy was higher than a kite), but he a few weeks later when they were sitting in the saloon eating jalapeno poppers he suddenly realized it. He looked from Abby to Sebastian and then back to Abby and said, "You're gay." and Abby just blinked at him, confused, and a little scared because the whole town was in there. Eventually she relented and the only thing Sam had to say was, "Am I the only straight one in this whole damn town? Jesus, I'm never going to get a date." They all laughed and went on with life.

So here Abigail was, years later, still very gay and still very much crushing on Haley. What wasn't there to crush on? She was gorgeous, funny, nice when you got to know her, her photography was stunning... Abby could go on about her for hours, but a very obnoxious alarm from her phone brought her out of her thoughts and she relented to her responsibility of leaving the mines at a respectable time. She packed up her loot and sword and headed for the nearest elevator shaft, heading back up to the main floor where she hid her sword behind some old rocks.

She dusted herself off and started heading for home, she would have to take a quick shower and change her clothes before she went to Stardrop since she was covered in mud and guts. Luckily her parents were already there by now, so she should be able to sneak in no problem. After sneaking through the shadowy parts of town she made her way into her room, and did successfully shower and change without being noticed by her parents. Relieved, she grabbed her phone before heading to Stardrop where Sam and Sebastian were likely already waiting for her.

The walk was brief, as she lived right next door, and soon the music and chatter of the town filled her ears as she stepped inside. She waved hello to everyone that greeted her and headed straight for the pool table, Sam and Sebastian were already playing. "Hey guys." she greeted and took a seat on the couch.

"Took you long enough!" Sam complained as he shot, and missed.

"I had to shower." she shrugged, "I got some really cool stuff from the mines today!" she explained her day in the mines, leaving out the part about Haley. She would tell them when they were at Sebastian's place, probably.

"Sounds like you had a successful dungeon crawl, then." Sebastian commented as he sunk two balls at once, making Sam groan. "Hopefully the next crawl in Solarian Chronicles is as good." he added and Abby huffed.

"Yeah if you guys would let me play warrior maybe we would do better." she sneered and Sam just shrugged. Before Sebastian could argue that that isn't how the game could be won, Sam was eying Abby suspiciously.

"Ooooh, Abby, look who it is." he teased as Haley approached them.

She gave Sebastian a curt nod and Sam a polite smile. She never was a huge fan of those two. "Hey Abby." she smiled brightly and sat down next to her on the couch. Abby felt her heart lurch and hoped to Yoba that Sam wouldn't say anything dumb.

"Hi Hals." she greeted back and smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked a bit quieter so that Sam and Sebastian couldn't hear her.

She nodded and fumbled with something in her hands. "I'm fine." she smiled and took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you, thanks again for helping me out down there... I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." she looked at Abby and smiled sheepishly.

Abigail shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty much always down there if I'm not at Sebastian's house or here..." she bit the inside of her cheek. "If you wanna go down there more often I could show you how to use a sword. Then you won't have to worry about being alone!" she offered but Haley shook her head.

"Honestly, the only reason I was down there was so I could get this." she opened her hands up to reveal the prettiest amethyst that Abigail had ever seen. It was a good chunk of amethyst, too, the size of Haley's palm. It was beautiful.

Abby gasped, "Oh, Haley, that's beautiful!" she exclaimed and grinned, staring at it in awe. "Are you going to ask Emily to turn it into jewelry for you?" she asked, coking her head to the side, running her fingers over the top of the rock.

"Ah, no, not exactly." she said and smiled. "I went to get it for you." she held it out towards Abigail, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? I can't accept this, Haley, it's too much!" she argued.

"I only went down there to get it for you." Haley insisted and set it down in her lap.

"B-but why?" she stammered, admiring the gem still, face red.

Haley huffed, "I tried to be obvious, but you're kinda dense aren't you?" she said and Abby looked at her confused, mouth open a bit. "I'll just show you, I guess." she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Abby's lips. Sam and Sebastian wold whistled at the two. Abigail would have flipped them off if she wasn't so busy processing what just happened.

"Haley-"

"Before you ask, yes, I _like_ you Abby."

"I like you too." Abby said and grinned. "So uh, do you want to go out with me sometime?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, that would be fun."


End file.
